


Young Blood

by SailorMuffins



Series: Sockathan One-Shot Collection [1]
Category: Welcome to Hell - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Animal Death, Canonical Character Death, Dark Past, Jonathan learns about Sock's past, M/M, Rip Mr.Squirrel, Sock is a Homicidal boyo, The Author Regrets Nothing, for respects, i also live for sockathan, i live for this kinda shit, probs done before but, the sockathan is light but i had to tag it anyways, type f
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 19:52:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17148077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorMuffins/pseuds/SailorMuffins
Summary: After Jonathan witnesses a bloody incident, he realizes something leading to some important questions for Sock.Or: Sock likes to stab things.





	Young Blood

**Author's Note:**

> Wow I realized how much I love Sockathan so I had to write a bunch of shitty One-Shots for it :P

"Sock," Jonathan groans, "What're you doing?" He asks as he watches the demon crouch on the grass, his back turned from Jonathan.

Sock cranes his neck to look at Jonathan, a manic smile adorning his face as he slowly raises a finger to his mouth, shushing Jonathan before calling him over with a beckoning wave.

Jonathan raises a brow before tiredly trudging towards Sock, stopping when Sock tells him to pause as he wags a finger in the air, not bothering to turn around to face Jonathan again. Jonathan's stomach twists when he notices what Sock is crouched in front of, a fluffy brown squirrel scuffles in the grass, munching loudly on a walnut.

From this angle Jonathan can see the side of Sock's face, his vibrant green eyes wide with excitement, a giddy grin on his face as he watches the small rodent. Jonathan watches in anticipation as Sock slowly reaches for something in the pocket of his sweater vest, everything is silent for a moment before the green eyed teen strikes like a viper.

A narrow metallic object shines in the sun as it slices through the air, Sock's movements are swift as he stabs the brown rodent with an elongated butcher knife, wine colored blood drips down the sharpened piece of metal as Sock slowly pulls it out of the creature, watching joyfully as it spasms in its own growing puddle of blood.

Jonathan watches in horror as giddy giggles escape the bloodied teen, he flinches when Sock looks up at him with a thrilled grin, the demon scrunches his eyebrows together at his reaction as he tilts his head to the side like a confused puppy, the adorable display ruined by the blood splatter dripping from his cheek.

"Eh, what's wrong, Jonathan?" Sock asks, worry evident in his voice as he absent mindedly wipes the blood off his knife with his skirt. Jonathan mentally reels as he stares at Sock in shock.

"What-" Jonathan fumbles as he vaguely points to the _fucking_ dead animal next to the confused teen, "-what the _fuck_ is wrong with you!?" Jonathan exclaims, voice high pitched as the stares at Sock with wide eyes.

Sock glances at the bloody scene for a moment before it seemingly clicks when Sock snaps his head up at him with wide green eyes, his gaze lowers as he silently stares at the metallic knife in his hands.

"Oh." Sock mutters softly before he slides the metal object back in his sweater vest pocket, he pulls himself off the ground slowly before turning towards Jonathan.

"There's a reason I went to Hell, Jonathan." Sock replies solemnly, green gaze distant before he softly shakes his head, shaking himself out of his thoughts before he gives Jonathan a soft smile.

Sock floats away leaving a shell shocked Jonathan behind as he repeats Sock's words through his head like a mantra.

__

_There's a reason why I went to Hell, Jonathan._

__

______________________

Jonathan lays on top of his unmade bed, music blasting through his purple headphones as stares at the ceiling of his bedroom. Sock's words still stuck in his head after almost a day passing, Jonathan was still shell shocked at the realization that Sock didn't come from Hell, he went to Hell.

That meant Sock was once alive, had a life, made decisions leading him to go to Hell. Sock wasn't just some demon created in Hell.

Jonathan twists his head to the side where Sock is floating above his dresser, watching him with wide green eyes as he fiddles with the butcher knife from the other day. Jonathan sighs softly as he lowers his headphones before letting them rest on his shoulders.

Sock visibly perks up when he notices Jonathan's attention on him, "Hey Sock," Jonathan mutters, "Why'd you go to Hell?" He asks, watching as Sock deflates before hugging his knees to his chest as he lowers his gaze to the metallic knife that glistens softly in the light.

"Ever since I was a kid," Sock mutters, green gaze distant as he stares at the butcher knife dangling from his hand, "I've had... homicidal tendencies." Sock mumbles thoughtfully.

"I used to kill animals a lot as a kid," Sock confesses, "It was just so much _fun_ ," Sock says with a small smile as he glances up at Jonathan with soft eyes, "All the other kids were scared of me, my parents tried to tell me it was wrong, but I have never really realized why..." Sock trails off, expression twisted in confusion.

"Anyways, I stopped after a few years, I still wanted to kill them though," He admits to Jonathan, "But one night, when I was 15, I woke up standing above my parents, blood everywhere. I.. murdered them." Sock says bluntly, expression carefully blank as he watches Jonathan's reaction, the blonde teen breathes in sharply through his nose at the confession.

"Apparently I stabbed them to death in my sleep," Sock's says incredulously, "So, I went to the back of the estate, dug a few holes, buried my parents, then I stabbed myself in the chest, that's how I got my spooky hole!" Sock exclaims with a bright grin, pointing the tip of his knife above the hole in his chest.

"Ah," Jonathan mumbles with a bewildered expression, "That is... something." Jonathan replies lamely, making Sock squawk indignantly.

"I just told you the reason I went to _Hell_ ," Sock exclaims with an incredulous grin,"And that's all you have to say!" Sock says chuckling slightly.

"What-" Jonathan stumbles, "-what am I supposed to say? _'Wow, Fascinating, so you went to Hell because you're a sleep murderer, tell me about that!'_ '' Jonathan says with a disbelieving laugh.

Sock begins to giggle softly, before it slowly grows into loud hysterical laughter, Jonathan mimics Sock's volume with disbelieving laughter. Soon, laughter dies down, Sock wipes a single stray tear from his eye before a comfortable silence fills the room.

"Hey Jon," Sock whispers softly, breaking the silence, "thanks."

Jonathan blinks in surprise, not understanding why the demon would be thanking him, still, Jonathan's face softens as a small crooked grin stretches on his face.

"No problem."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed! ❤❤❤


End file.
